


allure

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: There are some things that just can't wait - and for Melinda May, having sex with her girlfriend when she's wearingthat dressis one of them.
Relationships: Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	allure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square "Position: Against a Wall". :)

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Mel muttered as she and Bobbi stumbled out the back door of the restaurant and into the alley. It was a swanky place - swanky enough that even its alleyway was relatively clean. It helped that the place wasn’t visible from the main street, so people didn’t duck into it for a smoke or a piss or anything else people would use alleys for in the city.

“I think you might be a little confused about who talked who into it,” Bobbi chuckled in response, pausing to mouth a kiss at Mel’s neck before pushing her against the brick wall of the alleyway. She flicked her tongue against Mel’s pulse point, hoping to distract her girlfriend from thinking about the brick. A clean alley still wasn’t sanitary by any standards, but they were both wound up to the point where it almost didn’t matter.

“It’s not my fault you’re wearing that dress.” Mel tipped her head back slightly to make Bobbi’s job easier, sighing in pleasure when Bobbi scraped her teeth along the corded muscle of Mel’s neck. She tried not to smirk to herself; she knew the dress was a bombshell, even if it didn’t look like it on the rack. It was tight and white and with the right push-up bra it made her tits look _amazing_ \- a sentiment Mel obviously agreed with if her inability to keep her eyes on Bobbi’s face for all of dinner was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry, would you prefer I be naked?” Bobbi asked, hand gripping Mel’s thigh. Her girlfriend had also worn a dress, which wasn’t typical for her, but then again, nothing about tonight was typical. Trying to do something nice for their anniversary had just ended up making them both insanely uncomfortable with how posh everything was. Luckily they both wore a lot of formal wear for work, or Bobbi would have felt like a child playing dress up.

There was nothing child-like about the heat pooling between her thighs, though. Bobbi smeared her lipstick down Mel’s neck, leaving behind a trail of crimson that was somehow even more satisfying than a hickey.

“Yes, actually,” Mel growled as she placed a hand onto Bobbi’s thigh, nudging back the hem of Bobbi’s dress as her hand migrated higher.

“Want you so bad,” Bobbi breathed, mirroring Mel’s movements and reaching her hand under Mel’s dress. It had several layers of tulle to add body to the puffy, almost ballgown-like skirt, but the layer closest to Mel’s skin was satin-soft when it brushed against the back of Bobbi’s hand. She reached her destination before Mel did, purring in delight at the distinct dampness in her girlfriend’s panties.

“Bobbi,” Mel groaned when Bobbi pushed her panties to the side and began tracing her folds with a feather-light touch. Mel’s hand dropped away from Bobbi’s thigh, and this time there was no hiding the smirk when she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Tell me what you want,” Bobbi whispered, sliding a single finger into Mel.

“Want you to take your tits out,” Mel gasped as Bobbi’s thumb brushed over her clit.

Bobbi barked out a laugh, startled. “I’m fingering you and all you can think about are my tits?!”

“They’re really nice tits!” Mel defended, her voice creeping higher in pitch when a second finger joined the first inside her.

“You’re ridiculous.” Bobbi had to withdraw her hand from between Mel’s thighs to slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders and pull her top down enough to expose her breasts like Mel asked. She wasn’t going to unclasp her bra without a damn good reason, and it seemed like Mel was just fine with that arrangement. She opened and closed her mouth a few times like she was trying to think of something to say and failing, which was, Bobbi had to admit, an ego boost. Mel had been looking at the same pair of boobs for the last three years and somehow still managed to find them awe-inspiring. Bobbi could relate, since every time Mel took off her shirt was a religious experience.

Bobbi was _not_ going to think about being topless in an alleyway because she and her girlfriend were both too horny to make it home. If they hadn’t taken a cab for their special night out they could’ve just done this in the car like the adults they were, but instead Bobbi was returning her hand to between Mel’s legs and trying to ignore the car alarm going off the next block over.

It was easier to forget their surroundings when her fingers were once again enveloped with Mel’s slick heat and her girlfriend’s tiny whimpers drowned out the sounds of the city around them.

“Yes,” Mel whined when Bobbi added a third finger and slowly began circling her thumb around Mel’s clit. “Yes, Bobbi, yes, please, yes yes yes -”

“Yes?” Bobbi murmured into Mel’s ear huskily. “You like it when I touch you, huh? Like it when I make you so wet you can’t think about anything else, like it when I finger you until your knees shake, like it when I get you close to the edge like this?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Mel whimpered. 

“Come for me.” Melinda had always been good at following orders, and a rush of wetness spilled over Bobbi’s hand when Mel came. It wasn’t quite a squirt, but it didn’t need to be for Bobbi to know her girlfriend had thoroughly enjoyed herself, even if the whole thing was rather hurried.

“Open,” Bobbi commanded softly, pressing her drenched fingers against Mel’s lips. Her girlfriend obeyed, allowing Bobbi to push the fingers into her mouth. Bobbi’s stomach clenched when Mel peered up at her through thick, dark lashes, and they both knew where Bobbi would rather have Melinda’s tongue.

Mel released Bobbi’s fingers with a soft _pop_ , and took control of the situation with one well-placed hand to Bobbi’s shoulder. Bobbi found herself pressed against the wall, the bare skin of her back scraping against the roughness of the bricks. She felt more exposed than before, her naked chest now visible to anyone in the alleyway instead of just Mel.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Melinda murmured, cupping Bobbi’s breasts in her palms and circling the nipples languidly with her thumbs. 

“Why don’t you give me something else to think about?” Bobbi challenged, arching into Mel’s touch. She knew her girlfriend got the hint, but Melinda was smiling wickedly like she always did when she thought she had the upper hand.

“Because I need to pay you back for all that teasing.”

“Baby, you know if I had wanted to we would’ve been out here for _much_ longer,” Bobbi chuckled breathlessly. This wasn’t meant to be some long, drawn-out thing - they could save that for home. “Besides, you got to cum, didn’t you?”

“I suppose,” Mel said, sighing in a melodramatic way that reminded Bobbi very much of herself. Without preamble, Melinda knelt down, paying no mind to the griminess of the concrete or their proximity to the restaurant door that someone could walk out of at any second.

 _Exhilarating_ was the word Bobbi would use to describe the scene, if anyone was asking her - but no one was, because Mel was too busy pushing Bobbi’s dress up her thighs and there was no one else around (or at least, no one Bobbi could see).

The moment Mel’s mouth touched her cunt, Bobbi wasn’t thinking about whether there was anyone around at all; exhibitionism didn’t matter when you were getting the best oral of your life. Mel’s tongue was quick and expert in its motions, teasing Bobbi with short flicks and long strokes and everything in between. It didn’t seem possible that one woman could be talented at everything outside _and_ inside the bedroom, but somehow Mel managed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bobbi groaned, tangling her fingers in Mel’s hair. She could feel the curve of Mel’s smile against the heat of her skin, and Bobbbi almost ( _almost_ ) regretted being so vocal. But Bobbi couldn’t exactly be mad about Mel being cocky, not when it felt like _that_.

Mel seemed to have taken Bobbi’s challenge about giving her something else to think about seriously, and Bobbi sank into the pleasure spiralling under her skin.

Bobbi’s entire body went liquid when Mel suckled on her clit with just the barest hint of teeth, and she exhaled hard as she came on Mel’s mouth. 

“Next time we fuck in an alley,” Mel said as she stood, brushing her dress down carefully, “we’re not stopping until you scream so loud someone comes to check on you.”

“Really?” Bobbi half-said, half-giggled, pulling her bra and dress back into place. “Doesn’t seem much like you, Miss I can’t-believe-you-talked-me-into-this.”

“Exhibitionism becomes you,” Melinda said with that same wicked grin she had been giving Bobbi before going down on her.

“Everything becomes me.” Bobbi checked one last time that she was presentable for the public before turning back to Melinda. “Maybe wipe your mouth, baby,” she snorted. Mel still had wetness dripping down her chin, and while it _was_ quite fetching, it definitely wasn’t something Bobbi wanted to share with their eventual cab driver - or anyone else.

“Make me.”

Melinda’s eyes glinted in the half-light of the street lamp, and Bobbi sighed.

They weren’t going to be leaving the alley for a good, long while.


End file.
